Ge 44/kjv
: }|1| 44:1 And he commanded the steward of his house, saying, Fill the men's sacks with food, as much as they can carry, and put every man's money in his sack's mouth. }} : }|2| 44:2 And put my cup, the silver cup, in the sack's mouth of the youngest, and his corn money. And he did according to the word that Joseph had spoken. }} : }|3| 44:3 As soon as the morning was light, the men were sent away, they and their asses. }} : }|4| 44:4 And when they were gone out of the city, and not yet far off, Joseph said unto his steward, Up, follow after the men; and when thou dost overtake them, say unto them, Wherefore have ye rewarded evil for good? }} : }|5| 44:5 Is not this it in which my lord drinketh, and whereby indeed he divineth? ye have done evil in so doing. }} : }|6| 44:6 And he overtook them, and he spake unto them these same words. }} : }|7| 44:7 And they said unto him, Wherefore saith my lord these words? God forbid that thy servants should do according to this thing: }} : }|8| 44:8 Behold, the money, which we found in our sacks' mouths, we brought again unto thee out of the land of Canaan: how then should we steal out of thy lord's house silver or gold? }} : }|9| 44:9 With whomsoever of thy servants it be found, both let him die, and we also will be my lord's bondmen. }} : }|10| 44:10 And he said, Now also let it be according unto your words: he with whom it is found shall be my servant; and ye shall be blameless. }} : }|11| 44:11 Then they speedily took down every man his sack to the ground, and opened every man his sack. }} : }|12| 44:12 And he searched, and began at the eldest, and left at the youngest: and the cup was found in Benjamin's sack. }} : }|13| 44:13 Then they rent their clothes, and laded every man his ass, and returned to the city. }} : }|14| 44:14 And Judah and his brethren came to Joseph's house; for he was yet there: and they fell before him on the ground. }} : }|15| 44:15 And Joseph said unto them, What deed is this that ye have done? wot ye not that such a man as I can certainly divine? }} : }|16| 44:16 And Judah said, What shall we say unto my lord? what shall we speak? or how shall we clear ourselves? God hath found out the iniquity of thy servants: behold, we are my lord's servants, both we, and he also with whom the cup is found. }} : }|17| 44:17 And he said, God forbid that I should do so: but the man in whose hand the cup is found, he shall be my servant; and as for you, get you up in peace unto your father. }} : }|18| 44:18 Then Judah came near unto him, and said, Oh my lord, let thy servant, I pray thee, speak a word in my lord's ears, and let not thine anger burn against thy servant: for thou art even as Pharaoh. }} : }|19| 44:19 My lord asked his servants, saying, Have ye a father, or a brother? }} : }|20| 44:20 And we said unto my lord, We have a father, an old man, and a child of his old age, a little one; and his brother is dead, and he alone is left of his mother, and his father loveth him. }} : }|21| 44:21 And thou saidst unto thy servants, Bring him down unto me, that I may set mine eyes upon him. }} : }|22| 44:22 And we said unto my lord, The lad cannot leave his father: for if he should leave his father, his father would die. }} : }|23| 44:23 And thou saidst unto thy servants, Except your youngest brother come down with you, ye shall see my face no more. }} : }|24| 44:24 And it came to pass when we came up unto thy servant my father, we told him the words of my lord. }} : }|25| 44:25 And our father said, Go again, and buy us a little food. }} : }|26| 44:26 And we said, We cannot go down: if our youngest brother be with us, then will we go down: for we may not see the man's face, except our youngest brother be with us. }} : }|27| 44:27 And thy servant my father said unto us, Ye know that my wife bare me two sons: }} : }|28| 44:28 And the one went out from me, and I said, Surely he is torn in pieces; and I saw him not since: }} : }|29| 44:29 And if ye take this also from me, and mischief befall him, ye shall bring down my gray hairs with sorrow to the grave. }} : }|30| 44:30 Now therefore when I come to thy servant my father, and the lad be not with us; seeing that his life is bound up in the lad's life; }} : }|31| 44:31 It shall come to pass, when he seeth that the lad is not with us, that he will die: and thy servants shall bring down the gray hairs of thy servant our father with sorrow to the grave. }} : }|32| 44:32 For thy servant became surety for the lad unto my father, saying, If I bring him not unto thee, then I shall bear the blame to my father for ever. }} : }|33| 44:33 Now therefore, I pray thee, let thy servant abide instead of the lad a bondman to my lord; and let the lad go up with his brethren. }} : }|34| 44:34 For how shall I go up to my father, and the lad be not with me? lest peradventure I see the evil that shall come on my father. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *